


Thinking Smartly

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, Drunk Sherlock, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stumbles into Molly's flat late at night, drunk.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Smartly

**Author's Note:**

> Posted March, 2015.

Sherlock lying down on Molly's bed at 3 am in the morning after stumbling over to her flat during a night of unintentional heavy drinking:

**Sherlock:** I wonder how I think, drunk. Probably a bit messed up, but still smart and very thorough. Yes. Most definitely thorough. *pauses* Do you hear that humming?

**Molly:** *tired* No.

**Sherlock:** Probably wouldn't. You haven't experienced whiplash recently or biked for a long period of time, or ingested excessive amounts of alcohol or caffeine.

**Molly:** That's correct.

**Sherlock:** But I have. Large amounts of alcohol that is. It has temporarily damaged the stereocilia in my ears causing me to mistakenly depolarize hair cells and release a neurotransmitter that I interpret as sound.

**Molly:** Are you done?

**Sherlock:** *thinking it over* For now.

**Molly:** Then go to sleep.

**Sherlock:**...

**Molly:** Goodnight Sherlock.

**Sherlock:** *yawning* Goodnight Dr. Hooper. *pauses; then excitedly* We should go biking tomorrow.

**Molly:**...

**Sherlock:** Can we go biking? *pokes Molly in the back*

**Molly:** *humoring him* If you are actually up for it tomorrow, then yes we can.

**Sherlock:** *smiles* Okay. *pauses; suddenly serious* We're not riding tandem though.

**Molly:** *sternly* Goodnight Sherlock.

**Sherlock:** Goodnight Molly.


End file.
